Empezamos!
by Vita-chan
Summary: Al llegar dos chicas extranjeras a Seigaku, no solo las clases empezarán. Enredos, triángulos amorosos, romance y travesuras, es lo que traerán. Definitivamente este año no será nada normal. SakuRyo, MomoAnn, KaoroOcc, EijiOcc y otras perejas...
1. La llegada

Holis!Bueno, acá estoy con otro de mis fics...esté lo actualizaré un poco más rápido que "confesiones...y "un nuevo...por que ya tengo hecho hasta el cap 3 e ideas hasta el 5, y siguen fluyendo...ni bien tenga ideas para los otros dos, actualizo, se los prometo...Bueno, los dejo..bye.

* * *

En un avión, sentada junto a la ventana, se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, de largo cabello castaño y ojos celestes, escribiendo muy concentrada en un pequeño cuaderno:

Querido diario: hace mucho tiempo que te tengo olvidado, pero han pasado ciertas cosas y necesito contárselo a alguien y como estoy viajando solo (mis padres vendrán después) solo te tengo a ti. Bueno, te preguntarás el motivo de mi viaje y adónde (en realidad no puedes, por que eres un simple diario…pero tu me entiendes).Lo que pasa es que a mi padre lo ascendieron y lo trasladaron¿a donde? a Tokio/Japón.

Estoy hecha un desastre, con miles de sentimientos contradictorios (pareciera como si estuvieran jugando el torneo mundial de lucha libre). Por un lado, me siento sola, triste, enojada, confusa, asustada… Pero, por otro lado, estoy feliz, emocionada (por fin podré ver a mi prima, a mi abuela y a mis tíos, aunque dudo verlos a ellos, por que se la pasan viajando por trabajo), intrigada… Ahhhh….no se que es lo que saldrá de todo esto, pero espero hacer muchos amigos en mi nueva escuela.

Señores pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar. Por favor abróchense los cinturones- se escuchó por los altoparlantes del avión.

Bueno, ya estamos por aterrizar, así que me tengo que ir. Espero que mi abuela no se tarde…o se olvide de que venía u.uU.

No sería la primera vez ¬¬-dijo la chica en voz alta mientras hacía lo indicado para luego volver a escribir-Hace dos años, cuando vine de visita me dejó plantada durante dos hs.

Me tengo que ir…bye…

* * *

Un rato después, en el aeropuerto,

Ajjjjj ¿y a dónde se supone que está?-dijo la chica mirando por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera-Ya lleva 1:30 hs de retraso ¬¬x…parece ser que .otra vez. mi querida abuela se ha olvidado de mi T.T.

* * *

Mientras en Seigaku, todo el personal docente y directivos, se preparaban para el primer día de clases, que sería el día siguiente.

En la dirección:

Toc, toc-se escuchó como alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

Adelante-dijo el director, un hombre regordete, canoso, con algunas chapas voladas y bigotón.

Buenos días-dijo una señora de largo cabello castaño al entrar.

Ahhhh, profesora Sumire-dijo el rector poniéndose de pie y alargando la mano para saludarla-¿Para que quería verme?

Quería tratar el tema de-empezó a decir Sumire estrechándole la mano.

Disculpa que la interrumpa-dijo el regordete hombre cortando a la entrenadora Ryuzaqui-Es que me preguntaba, para que tiene ese listón rojo anudado en su dedo índice.

Ahhh…esto-dijo Sumire soltando la mano de su interlocutor para ver dicho lazo- Me lo anudé como recordatorio.

Ahhh….y para no olvidar que?-dijo el anciano.

De…de…me olvidé-dijo Sumire.

O.o?

Pero no importa, ya vendrá-dijo Sumire con una gran sonrisa.

Tal vez una compra, un análisis, una cita con el médico, una diligencia-intentó ayudarla amablemente el rector.

La verdad, ni idea-dijo Sumire, rascándose la nuca.

Oh, profesora Ryuzaqui, usted nunca cambia u.Uu

jeje-se río nerviosamente la entrenadora.

Bueno, prosiga por favor.

Así, lo que yo quería decirle es sobre…MI NIETA-gritó la peli larga dejando sorda a su acompañante.

¿Que?-atinó a decir el señor cuando salió del shock causado por la sorpresa (casi le de un paro cardíaco)

Tenía que ir a buscar a mi nieta al aeropuerto hace ya-dijo mirando su reloj- Hace ya 1:30 hs-dijo para luego salir corriendo.

u.uU, si, nunca cambia.

* * *

De vuelta en el aeropuerto…

Grrrrrrr…ya está con dos hs de atraso-decía nuestra joven amiga a punto de entrar en ebullición.

KARI!-gritó una mujer que se dirigía a ella corriendo.

Hasta que al fin llegaste -dijo Kari de lo más enojada.

Si, lo que pasó es que cuando venía hacia aquí, vi un taxi detenido en la acera, con las puertas abiertas. El chofer, estaba caminado desesperado de un lugar a otro, mientras hablaba por teléfono y dentro del taxi, había una mujer en pleno trabajo de parto. Me acerqué y el hombre me dijo que se le había acabado la gasolina y aunque había llamado a la ambulancia, no llegarían a tiempo…y así fue, por que el bebe ya venía y yo tuve que ayudarla a …

Ya terminaste ¬¬xxxx-la cortó Kari, que para ese entonces estaba mas roja que mil tomates juntos por la bronca que tenía en sima.

Si, ya terminé u.u-dijo la mujer.

Sos pésima mintiendo-le dijo Kari.

Vamos u.u

Se…vamos ¬¬-dijo Kari y siguió a su acompañante al auto.

* * *

Mientras en una casa…

Ringgggg, Ringggggg-sonó el teléfono.

Halo, residencia Ryuzaqui-contestó alguien.

Hola! Saku-chan-se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea.

Tomo-chan…¿com estas?-dijo la castaña.

Bien, bien…oye, Saku.chan, tengo que contarte algo muy importante-dijo Tomoka poniéndose seria pero contenta a la vez.

O.o? que Tomo-chan-dijo Sakuno sorprendida y muy intrigada.

Es que vol….AGGGGG YA DÉJENME TRANQUILA, MALDITOS MOCOSOS!-gritó Tomoka, dejando sorda a Sakuno.

Tomoka o.o? .

SUELTENME YA…NO! DÉJENME AGGGGG

PLAFT…se colgó u.uU-dijo Sakuno mientras saltaba en una pata con la pierna derecha, golpeándose el oído izquierdo con la mano izquierda, para ver si así podía destapar su pobrecito oído derecho, que había sufrido las consecuencias del fuerte grito de su amiga.

En eso, se escucha que alguien abre la puerta, entra y el ruido de algo al ser arrastrado por el suelo.

Sakuno, ya llegué-se escuchó en el pasillo-¿Donde estas?

En la sala!-dijo Sakuno.

Hola, pequeña-dijo Sumire con una gran sonrisa, al entrar en dónde se encontraba su nieta.

Hola!-dijo Sakuno.

Y a mi no me vas a saludar ¿eh, primis?-escuchó que alguien decía detrás de su abuela, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a nada más y a nada menos que a…

PRIMA KARI!-gritó la peli larga, para luego correr y abrazar a su querida prima.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Uhhh….creó que voy a llegar un poco tarde al colegio hoy-dijo una chica en el aeropuerto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n, denle tiempo que dentro de poquito empieza la verdadera hsitoria...n.n

¿Que será lo que quería contarle Tomoka arias "LA GRITONA" a Sakuno arias "La dulce"?

¿Quien será la joven no identificada del aeropuerto?

Todo esto y mucho más, en el proximo cap, titulado: un día de clases "común"

Escenas del proximo cap:

¿Se le ofrece algo?-dijo el profesor mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

Si, se me ofrece entrar-le contestó la joven impasible.

---------  
Buenos días-saludó xxxxx a su compañero de banco.

Shhhh-recibió como respuesta.

------------

¡TU!-dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

Y eso es todo de adelanto..jaja..Bye, y ahora si, hasta el proximo cap.


	2. Un día de clases común

Bueno, aca estoy con el 2cap, espero que les guste. n.n

* * *

Todos los días eran iguales, monótonos y completamente lineales, en fin, un aburrimiento total. Nada perturbaba esa tranquilidad que se había instalado…bueno, por lo menos nada hasta el momento.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases ya había tocado hacía rato. Era el primer día de clases y las presentaciones de todos (como es su costumbre) ya se habían efectuado y las clases transcurrían con su parsimonioso letargo. En todas las aulas se escuchaba el rasgar de las lapiceras y plumas contra el papel, el ruido de la tiza al tocar el pizarrón y el murmullo apagado de la voz del profesor. En todas, menos en una, en donde el monótono ruido de este conjunto había sido interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta.  
El profesor, desconcertado y un poco molesto por la interrupción, detuvo la clase y se dirigió a abrir para descubrir el motivo de dicha molestia.  
Al hacerlo, se encontró cara a cara con una chica de aproximada mente 16 años, que medía alrededor de 1,75 cm, su cabello negro brillante le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de un frío color celeste casi transparente y su tez era blanca. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, pero a la pollera le había subido el ruedo, las mangas de la camisa estaban arremangadas y algunos de sus primeros botones estaban desabrochados, el típico moño había sido suplantado por una corbata que la llevaba un poco suelta y traía una mochila colgada al hombro llena de pins en la correa, la cual sostenía con su mano derecha.

¿Se le ofrece algo?-dijo mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

Si, se me ofrece entrar-le contestó la joven impasible.

¿Entrar?¡Ahhh¿Acaso usted es la alumna extranjera de nuevo ingreso?- preguntó anonadado levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Exactamente-contestó la muchacha sin inmutarse siquiera.

Llega un poco tarde¿no le parece?-dijo el educador.

Un poco, supongo- respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahhhh, espere un minuto que…-dijo el teacher con la intención de dirigirse a su escritorio.

¿Por qué tengo que esperar?- preguntó la muchacha.

Por que tengo que anunciarla-contestó el profe.

¿Y por que tiene que anunciarme?-volvió a interrogar la niña.

Para que usted se presente- dijo el educador esperando haber podido disipar las dudas de una vez por todas a la joven extranjera.

¿Y para que tengo que presentarme?- continuó la chica con su interrogatorio, interrogatorio que ya estaba poniendo al profesor los pelos de punta.

¡Por que es la costumbre!-contestó el maestro elevando un poco la voz-Y ahora espere que la anuncio-dijo cortante cuando vio que la chica abría la boca para seguramente formular otra pregunta, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El educador, un poco molesto, cansado y por que no decir nervioso, mientras se masajeaba las sienes (definitivamente este no era su día), se dirigió al centro de la clase, que se encontraba en silencio sepulcral para poder escuchar la conversación que tenía el profesor con la extraña y joven mujer.

Ahhhh…bueno, es un poco tarde para esto pero…acaba de llegar una nueva alumna. Ella es extranjera, así que por favor sean amables e intenten ayudarla en lo que necesite-dijo desganado-¡Adelante!

Ante aquella indicación, la puerta se abrió y la joven ingreso al aula, que con paso despreocupado se encaminó a dónde se encontraba antes el maestro, ya que este había colocado detrás de su escritorio.  
El aula que se encontraba en silencio hasta ese momento, se llenó de murmullos de todo tipo, desde de admiración por su belleza ( por que era una chica muy bella) por parte de los chicos, y de repulsión y envidia por algunas chicas.

Me llamo Liz Herrera, tengo 16 años y vengo de Bs As/Argentina-dijo Liz en un japonés un poco pausado-Mucho gusto-prosiguió haciendo una leve inclinación.

¡Mucho gusto!-contestó la mayor parte del alumnado al saludo de la chica.

Bueno señorita Liz, ya puede tomar asiento. Al lado del señor Kaídoh hay uno disponible-le dijo el maestro señalando dicho asiento vació, que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

Liz asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió calmadamente a su puesto. Al llegar colgó su mochila en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó.

Buenos días-saludó Liz a su compañero de banco.

Shhhh-recibió como respuesta.

¿Eh?-dijo Liz y levanto una ceja-Shhh, para ti también.

¿Que?-dijo Kaoru sorprendido mucho por la respuesta y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Tu me respondiste Shhh y yo te contesté con lo mismo- contestó Liz sin inmutarse y encogiéndose de hombros.

Shhh…digo…hola-dijo Kaoru todavía impactado, nunca nadie le hablaba así, nadie menos el baka de Momoshiro, pero ella no era el baka, así que sí tenía motivos para sorprenderse ¿ustedes que creen? Una simple chica contestarle así a la serpiente¿en que mundo estamos?

Hola, Liz Herrera, es un placer-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

K...Kaoru Kaídoh-contestó estrechándole la mano que ella le ofrecía-El placer es mío.

Liz sonrió levemente, asintió y le soltó la mano para luego dirigir su atención a él pizarrón en donde el profesor se encontraba escribiendo.

Kaoru se quedó unos segundos observando a la extraña joven que tenía a su costado, para luego volver su atención a la clase, cuando escuchó un "¿viste que no era tan difícil?" proveniente de su nueva compañera de banco que escribía tranquilamente la consigna dada por el educador.  
Se quedo un momento inerte por el comentario, pero luego volvió a lo suyo, mientras en su rostro aparecía por un breve instante una pequeña sonrisa.

La clase transcurrió normalmente salvo por unos pequeños inconvenientes entre Liz y el profesor.

Al tocar el timbre del receso, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del aula…  
Kaoru sacó de su mochila su almuerzo, esta vez su madre le había hecho demasiado, alegando que estaba demasiado flaco y que debía alimentarse mejor, y se dispuso a ir a la cafetería para sentarse y comérselo, cuando una leve protesta lo hizo detenerse.  
Al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que la que se había quejado (por lo menos eso parecía por que hablaba en un idioma que él no podía entender) era Liz, que parecía muy ocupada buscando algo en sus bolsillos y mochila.

Demonios, demonios y más demonios-repetía Liz mientras revisaba por enésima vez sus bolsillos.

Ahh…ajam-intentó llamarle la atención Kaoru.

Ah,¿si?-contestó Liz sin detener su frenética búsqueda.

Ah, es que me preguntaba que estabas buscando-dijo Kaoru asombrándose a si mismo por su pregunta¿desde cuando él hablaba tanto y de corrido con alguien? Y la pregunta del millón¿desde cuando se interesaba por los asuntos de los demás? Efectivamente algo estaba mal en él hoy.

Busco algo de dinero-contestó Liz, que seguía sumergida en su búsqueda, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Kaoru. Si, efectivamente había algo mal en él…tal vez fiebre o algo malo que había comido en el desayuno.

Para comprar el almuerzo-respondió Liz.

¿No tienes?-volvió a preguntar Kaoru sorprendiéndose cada vez más, no solo por que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, sino también, por la naturaleza estúpida de estas, en especial de la última, si está buscando dinero para comprar el almuerzo es por que obviamente no tiene uno…¿para que más va a querer comprarlo sino?  
Definitivamente hoy se estaba comenzando a comportar como el baka de Momoshiro.

Por lo que veo mi juego de preguntas y respuestas se volvió en mi contra-respondió Liz desconcertando mucho a Kaoru.

¿Era solo un juego?-preguntó Kaoru.

Ni que lo digas-respondió Liz.

¿Pero por que?-dijo Kaoru sin poder creérselo todavía.

Solo quería molestar un poco al profesor-contestó Liz encogiéndose de hombros.

Ah, si ese era tu objetivo lo lograste a la perfección-dijo Kaoru.

¿Verdad que si?-contestó Liz riéndose por lo bajo-Hace tiempo que estoy perfeccionando este sistema.

Oye…mi madre preparó almuerzo de más, dice que estoy flaco…si quieres compartirlo no hay problema-dijo Kaoru sorprendiéndose al máximo.

Umm…ok's. Gracias-dijo Liz, sonriendo-Pero…no estás flaco…sino bien desarrollado-dijo Liz mirándolo de arriba abajo para luego salir del aula.

¿Qué?-dijo Kaoru poniéndose rojo como un tomate-Oye! espérame!-gritó al ver que ella ya salía del aula.

Al salir, se dirigieron a la cafetería mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada al resto y se dispusieron a comer.

Ufa¿Cómo demonios se usa esto?-protestaba Liz mientras intentaba agarrar la comida con los palitos.

Así mira-dijo Kaoru mostrándole como usarlos del modo correcto, mientras hacía acopio de fuerzas para no reírse ya que sus pucheros le daban gracia.

Aj¿por que no pueden usar cuchillo y tenedor? Mañana me traigo unos- dijo Liz, mientras intentaba usar los palitos según Kaoru le había mostrado, pero notablemente no estaba en su elemento.

Para usar cubiertos deberías de traer almuerzo o dinero para comprarte uno- le recordó Kaoru.

Buen punto-reconoció Liz.

Cuando Liz estaba por su intento numero 10 de llevarse la comida a la boca con los palitos, se acercaron a la mesa un grupo de gente.

Hola!-se escuchó que alguien decía y que eran apoyadas varias bandejas en la mesa.

Ante esto Kaoru levantó la vista y se encontró con Suichiro, Kawamura, Tezuka, Inui, Echizen, al baka de Momoshiro, y a Syusuque y Eiji que se encontraban acompañados por una chica…

Uhhhi, miren…mamushin esta acompañado por una chica- se burló Moshiro.

Liz que hasta ese entonces se encontraba todavía intentando usar los palitos, sin prestarle atención a nada, levantó la cabeza al escuchar dicho comentario.

¡TU!-dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios n.n y por los que vendran ¿por q vendran no? T.T n.n...

El proximo cap: de encuentros, sonrojos e investigaciones.

Escenas del proximo cap:

¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo xxx soltando los palillos y poniéndose de pie.

¡Yo tampoco! Es…-dijo xxxx.

----------  
¿La que se acaba de sonrojar?-preguntó xxx ya que había vista a la niña sonrojarse.

Si, pero no se por que.

-----------  
El enano del grupo….shhh, no lo mires -le advirtió xxx a su amiga ya que veía que casi giraba la cabeza para ver al recién nombrado.

-----------

El plan PUOS…-dijo xxx.

PUOS???-preguntó xxx.

-------------  
Bueno, por aca les dejo de adelantos, bye...


	3. de encuentros, sonrojos e investigacione

Bueno, aca les dejo el 3cap, espero que lo disfruten..bye...

* * *

Kari!Liz!!!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo Liz soltando los palillos y poniéndose de pie.

¡Yo tampoco! Es…-dijo Kari.

¡Genial!-dijo Liz.

Si!!!-se expresó Kari.

Es que…-comenzó a decir Liz.

GUAU!!!-gritó Kari.

¿Es que acaso ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Eiji que miraba asombrado junto con sus compañeros la extraña conversación que tenían ambas jóvenes.

Algo asi-respondieron a coro Liz y Kari.

¿Como que algo así?-preguntó Momo.

Nos conocemos y a la vez no-dijo escuetamente Liz.

¿Que?-dijeron Momo y Eiji a la vez.

Si, lo que pasa es que nosotras nos conocemos por chat pero no en persona-respondió Kari.

¿Ehh?-dijeron Momo y Eiji.

Por lo que veo no entendieron…u.uU ahhhh-suspiró Liz-La cosa es así: un día se me agregó un contacto, que resultó ser Kari comenzamos a hablar y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigas.

¿Y por que no podían verse en persona?-preguntó Eiji.

Por que vivíamos en países diferentes…n.n- respondió Kari

Exacto, Kari vivía en Rep. Dominicana y yo en Argentina-continuó Liz.

Ahhhh….ahora entiendo-dijo Momo.

¿Pero como se conocían las caras?-preguntó Eiji.

Por fotos, obvio ¬¬ actualízate-contestó Liz.

Jeje n.nU-rió nervioso Eiji.

¿Así que es la primera vez que se ven?-preguntó Oishi,

Acaso no es lo que acabamos de explicar? ¬¬-contra preguntó Liz.

Si! n.nU-dijeron a coro Momo, Eiji y Oishi.

Interesante, muy interesante-repetía una y otra vez Inui, mientras escribía rápidamente en su inseparable cuaderno de notas.

u.uU ahhh- suspiró Liz mientras que una gran gota se deslizaba por su nuca.

Jeje-rió nerviosamente Kari-¿Pero que es lo que haces aquí Liz?-dijo en castellano mientras se sentaba-No me digas que no tenías dinero para ir a Rep. Dominicana pero si para venir aquí T.T

¿Que?-respondió Liz levantando una ceja- No seas tonta. Te acuerdas que yo hace un año que empecé a ir a estudiar japonés-dijo Liz y prosiguió al ver que Kari asentía-Bueno, al terminar el curso me dieron una beca completa para una año en este colegio, y bueno aquí me tienes. Y tu¿Qué haces aquí?.

Mi padre fue trasladado aquí por su trabajo, así que nos vamos a quedar a vivir, así podré ver a mi prima y a mi abuela…estoy contenta n.n…lo malo es que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que a mi padre le salga otro traslado T.T…

Ahh-dijo Liz y después de unos segundos agregó-¿Tu prima?

Aja…mira es la de allí-dijo señalando a una chica de cabello castaño con dos largas trenzas que venía acompañada de una chica también de cabello castaño solo que lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas-Saku!!!-gritó y la llamada se dio la vuelta y al reconocerla le devolvió el saludo, mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmín.

¿La que se acaba de sonrojar?-preguntó Liz, ya que había vista a la niña sonrojarse.

Si, pero no se por que.

Tu no…pero yo si-dijo Liz que había visto exactamente el motivo de su sonrojo

¿Que?

No que…quien

o.O? Quien?-dijo Kari totalmente desconcertada.

El enano del grupo….shhh, no lo mires ¬¬-le advirtió Liz a su amiga ya que veía que casi giraba la cabeza para ver al recién nombrado.

Jeje -rió nerviosamente Kari -si ella ayer me dijo que le gustaba un chico de su mismo año.

Flash back

Hace unas hs que Kari había llegado a la casa de su prima y de su abuela, ya habían comido y ahora se disponían a dormir…pero como suele suceder cuando te encuentras con un ser querido que hace mucho que no ves…y en especial si eres una chica, las conversaciones nocturnas para actualizarse, y en especial sobre "ellos", nunca tardan en aparecer:

Y dime Saku-dijo Kari, que veía a su prima desde el futón en donde estaba recostada.

Si, Kari-respondió la pequeña.

¿Hay algún chico?-le preguntó Kari, guiñando un ojo a su prima.

Un…un…chi…co-tartamudeo Saku poniendose totalmente roja y bajando la vista-N…no, p…por que…por que preguntas.

Y si no hay¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?-dijo Kari sonriendo.

Yo…yo…no-vaciló Saku-Si, si hay alguien que me gusta-murmuró.

AHHHH!!!YO LO SABÍA-gritó Kari.

Kari, no grites-dijo apenada la menor.

Jeje, lo siento-dijo rascándose la cabeza Kari.

u.uU.

¿Y como se llama¿Qué edad tiene¿Como es¿De donde lo conoces?-la bombardeó a preguntas Kari.

Se llama Ryoma Echizen, tiene mi edad, es mas o menos alto, de cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes y ojos ambar, y lo conozco del colegio-dijo Sakuno con un gran sonrojo.

Ahhhh, entonces lo conoceré…que emoción

¿Por que?-preguntó desconcertada la mayor.

Por que el se fue a usa hace casi 3 años y no creo que vuelva-dijo tristemente Saku.

Ohhh, lo siento primis-dijo Kari.

No importa-dijo Saku y sonrió falsamente-Buenas noches.

Buenas noches-dijo Kari, antes de que su prima apagara el velador.

Fin del flash back

Veo-dijo Liz.

Pero, entonces, el chico que le gusta a mi prima está aquí¿pero como?-dijo Kari

Eso después pregúntaselo a tu prima. Ahora hay algo más que te quiero decir-dijo Liz asombrando a su amiga.

¿Hay mas?

Es que creo que al petiso le gusta tu prima-dijo Liz llevándose un bocado de comida a su boca-Oye!!! Lo logré!!! n.n…jaja ya los dominé malditos palillos…jaja

n.nU…ehhh…Cómo sabes lo del ena…digo…ufff…tu ya me entiendes u.uU

Es que cuando tu prima miró hacia aquí, el enano bajó su gorra…pero yo llegué a notar un leve sonrojo.

¿Estás segura?

Aja-asintió Liz mientras seguía comiendo.

Entonces debo decírselo a mi primis…n.n….se pondrá muy contenta-dijo Kari poniéndose de pie.

No seas tonta y siéntate-le ordenó Liz a su indiscreta amiga.

¿Por qué no puedo decirle?-preguntó Kari sentándose tal cual su amiga le había indicado.

Por que puede ser un flasheo mío…-dijo Liz haciendo una pequeña pausa pero prosiguiendo al ver que Kari abría la boca para protestar-Por si acaso es mejor estar 100 seguras de los sentimientos del enano con respecto a tu prima. Aunque estoy segurísima de que así es.

Pero¿y mientras que hacemos?

Trazar un plan-dijo simplemente Liz.

¿Un plan?

Sep…aunque creo que se nos va hacer un tach difícil-

¿Por que? o.O?-preguntó desconcertada Kari.

Por que tengo la impresión de que el pigmeo es muy orgulloso como para aceptar así como así sus sentimientos y aun más para declarársele.

Veo…pero entonces…¿como hacemos?

Simple…insistir hasta que lo haga.

Aja-asintió Kari.

Mientras el equipo de seigaku miraba sorprendido y sin entender a sus nuevas amigas ya que se encontraban hablando en un idioma ajeno a ellos.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos fueron a sus respectivas aulas, donde Liz y Kari se dedicaron a su trabajo de investigación.

Oye Kaoru-intentó llamarle la atención Liz a su compañero de banco.

Que?-respondió Kaoru poniendo toda su atención en ella.

Ah…bueno-vaciló Liz ya que se había perdido en lo profundo de los ojos de su interlocutor."Dios,¿Qué me pasa?" pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Kaoru "esto es el colmo…¿yo preocupándome así por alguien?"

¿Que? No es nada…solo que tienes unos ojos hermosos-respondió Liz diciendo lo último en un murmullo apenas audible que Kaoru oyó.

¿Qué? Gracias-respondió Kaoru desviando la vista ya que, otra vez, ella había logrado que ese detestado color carmín apareciera en sus mejillas.-Tu también tienes bonitos ojos-dijo en un murmullo.

Gracias-respondió Liz mientras sus mejillas se tenían de un suave rojo, cosa que él no pudo observar ya que seguía viendo hacia otra dirección-Bueno, lo que yo te quería decir no era eso.

No?-respondió Kaoru volteando a verla.

No…lo que te quería preguntar es si sabías si existe algún tipo de relación entre el enano y la prima de Kari.

Con enano supongo que te refieres a Echicen…¿No?-dijo Kaoru mientras que una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro,

¿Acaso había otro enano con ustedes?-dijo irónicamente Liz.

No, es el único-respondió Kaoru y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más pronunciada-y la prima de Kari es…

La chica de cabello marrón y largas trenzas que saludó mi amiga y a la que llamó Saku.

La única chica que conozco con esa descripción es la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaqui…mmmm…según mis compañeros si hay algo entre ellos, especialmente el baka de Momoshito y Eiji…El de pelo negro y en punta y el pelirrojo- le aclaró al ver que arqueaba una ceja en modo interrogante.

Entonces estaba en lo cierto-dijo Liz más para si misma que para Kaoru.

¿Que?

No, nada…gracias n.n-dijo Liz sonriéndole.

D...de nada-dijo Kaoru sonrojándose por 3ª vez en el día.

Mientras en el aula de Syusuque, Eiji y Kari, esta se encontraba haciendo lo mismo…

Psss…Eiji-dijo Kari

Si n.n

Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-respondió Kari sonrojándose levemente ya que Eiji sonreía haciéndolo ver (a su entender) más lindo de lo que ya era.

De hecho ya acabas de hacerme una pregunta n.n-dijo Eiji sonriendo.

o.O..si tienes razón n.nU-dijo Kari

¿Que es lo que querías preguntarme? n.n-dijo Eiji.

Pues…yo…yo quería preguntarte si sabeas-vaciló Kari.

Si se…?-la ayudó Eiji.

Si sabes si entre mi prima y ryoma sucede algo-acabó de decir Kari.

Tu prima???-dijo Eiji.

Si, una chica de cabello castaño con dos largas trenzas-le describió Kari.

Sakuno-chan, la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaqui???-dijo Eiji.

Si!!!-le corroboró Kari

Yo creo que sí-dijo el neko mientras una GRAN sonrisa aparecía en su ya sonriente rostro-Va creemos…

Creen???-preguntó Kari.

Sep…la mayor parte del equipo…en especial Momo y yo- le contestó Eiji,

Momo…???-preguntó Kari.

Alto, cabello negro en punta-esta vez le tocó a Eiji describir.

Ahhhh…si…lo tengo-dijo Kari.

Psss…chicos-escucharon ambos que los llamaban de atrás y se dieron la vuelta.

Syusuque…-dijo Eiji.

Eiji…cuéntale del plan-dijo Syusuque

Del plan??-dijo Eiji

Que plan???-dijo Kari

Ahhh el plan-dijo Eiji…

Que plan???-dijo Kari

El plan que tenemos los chicos del club…

Y sumirecita-dijo Syusuque

A si y sumirecita-dijo Eiji- y va,…son todos menos los amargados de Tezuka y Kaoru.

Que plan???- volvió a repetir Kari.

El plan PUOS…-dijo Eiji.

PUOS???-preguntó Kari

Plan Union O'chibi Sakuno-le aclaró Syusuque…

Ahhh!!! y crees que me pueda unir???-dijo Kari

Hoi hoi!!!Claro que si, cuantos más miembros mejor!!!-dijo Eiji.

Que bien n.n!!!! entonces le diré a Liz…seguro que va estar encantada en ayudar n.n-dijo Kari de lo más sonriente.

Pues entonces ya son dos más n.n-dijo Syusuque.

SI!!!-dijo Eiji.

SEÑOR EIJI NO GRITE EN CLASE!!!-gritó el profesor.

Lo siento, no volverá a pasar n.nU (el también está gritando ¬¬, profesor amargado)-bllll-le sacó la lengua Eiji al profesor cuando este se dio la vuelta.

n.n jeje-rió Syusuque.

n.n-sonrió Kari

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...el proximo cap se llamara: y llegan las practicas...y empezará por fin el ryosaku tan esperado por mi...n.n...bueno, me despido..y gracias estrella syriana por los dos comentarios n.n. Bye.  



	4. En los vestuarios

Bueno, aca les dejo el 4to cap, espero que les guste n.n. Bye.

* * *

Capítulo 4: en los vestuarios

Al fin, el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, había tocado y los alumnos se disponían a ir a sus respectivos clubes…

Mientras en el aula de Syusuque, Eiji y Kari, estos se encontraban guardando sus cosas y hablando del PUOS

¿Y ya tienen un plan de acción?-preguntó Kari.

Pues la verdad no-dijo Fuji.

Vamos improvisando-agregó el neko.

¿Improvisan?-dijo Kari, saliendo del aula con sus amigos.

SI-dijo el neko, intentó decir en realidad por que fue interrumpido por:

La improvisación no sirve si se quiere tener bueno resultados-escucharon una voz detrás de sus espaldas, que los dejó a tonel corazón en la boca, bueno a decir verdad solo a Eiji y a Kari, ya que Fuji ni se había inmutado-Esta probado en un 79.9 de que la improvisación no siempre llega a buenos resultados-dijo acomodándose sus lentes, mientras revisaba su inseparable cuaderno.

Hola, Sadasharu-lo saludó Fuji, ya que el pelirrojo y Kari, estaban en estado de shock por el susto.

Hola-contestó el data-man.

Hai-dijeron Kari y Eiji al mismo tiempo, lo que causó que la joven se sonrojara.

In…-empezó a decir Inui, pero:

LIZ!!!-gritó Kari al vislumbrar a su amiga entre las muchos estudiantes que salían de sus aulas.

Umm-dijo Liz y empezó a caminar hacia ella acompañada de Kaoru.

Liz, estabas en lo cierto-le dijo Kari cuando esta llegó a su lado.

Se, me lo imaginaba…Kaoru también me lo confirmó-le contestó Liz.

Syusuque y Eiji me comentaron de su plan PUOS-dijo emocionada Kari.

PUOS???-interrogó Liz levantando una ceja.

Plan Union O'chibí Sakuno-dijo emocionado Eiji.

Un poco obvio…pero…que importa-dijo Liz encogiéndose de hombros.

Aggg, todavía siguen con ese estúpido plan-dijo Kaoru un poco molesto, ya que no le gustaba que la gente se metiera en los asuntos ajenos-Es su vida, ya déjenlos en paz.

Sip, en eso tienes razón, Kaoru, pero-empezó a decir Liz colocándole una mano en el hombro-Pero es divertido ¿no lo crees? Además-prosiguió al ver que su amigo levantaba una ceja-Píensalo así, si llegamos a unir a estos dos tortolitos ¿acaso no estaremos haciendo nuestra buena acción en el año?

Que rara que eres-dijo la serpiente.

Gracias, tu también-dijo Liz dedicándole una sonrisa.

¿Gracias?-dijo el moreno súper desconcertado.

Jeje-se rieron Eiji y Kari.

Interesante-dijo solamente Inui, mientras volvía a escribir en su anotador.

¿Es que nunca te separas de él?-le preguntó Liz.

No, es que siempre sucede algo que merece ser analizado-dijo Sadasharu

Vamos a llegar tarde a las prácticas-dijo Fuji.

Sep, es mejor que nos apuremos, sino el amargado del capitán nos va a caber correr 50 vueltas o más-dijo el pelirrojo.

Shhh, si-dijo Kaoru.

Hay un 99.9 de que asi sea-dijo Inui.

Un 99,9? y el resto de los 0,1?-preguntó Kari.

De que no lo tome en cuenta-contesto peli azul.

¿Practicas de que?-preguntó Liz.

Pues, hay de handbol, boley, futbol, béisbol, tenis-empezó a enumerar Kiku-kun.

¿Tenis?-preguntaron a coro ambas jóvenes.

Sep, nosotros tenemos practicas de tenis ahora-dijo Eiji.

Todos?-dijo Liz.

Si, nosotros y los chicos que se juntaron con nosotros en el almuerzo, formamos el equipo de tenis masculino-dijo Syusuque.

¿Solo hay un equipo de tenis masculino?-dijo Kari.

No, pero el femenino no es muy bueno que digamos-contestó Kaoru.

Veo-dijo simplemente Liz.

Liz¿en que piensas?-le preguntó Kari.

¿Yo? En nada querida amiga, absolutamente en nada-dijo Liz tranquilamente y en un tono que no convenció para nada a Kari.

* * *

Ya en las canchas de tenis, el extraño grupo se había disuelto, por que tenían que ir a los vestidores correspondientes.

En el vestuario Liz y Kari, se encontraron con la pequeña Sakuno.

Primis!!!-dijo, o mejor dicho gritó, Kari.

Kari! Hola-dijo la castaña-¿Cómo estas?

Yo, bien. ¿Y tu?

Bien n.n ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases?

Bien, al final me toco compartir el salón con los dos chicos de esta mañana- dijo Kari sonrojándose al recordar lo sucedido hace apenas unas hs antes.

Flash Back

Las dos primas iban corriendo a toda marcha, ya que estaban llegando tarde al colegio. Cuando estaban a unas cuadras de su destino, se chocaron con dos figuras que acaban de doblar la esquina.

PLAFT!!!!

Auchhhh-dijo una atontada Kari desde el suelo-Mi colita.

Agg-dijo Sakuno que se encontraba en la misma situación que su prima.

¿Lo siento se encuentran bien?-escucharon que dijo una voz.

Nyaaaa ¡ese fue un golpe muy duro!-dijo alguien más-¿Están bien?

Si, estoy-empezó Kari, que había mantenido la cabeza gacha mientras se sobaba su colita, levantó la cabeza y casi se desmaya al ver al ángel pelirrojo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y en su rostro apareció un leve sonrojo.

Syusuque-sempai, Eiji-kun-dijo la castaña desde su posición y tomando la mano que le ofrecía el prodigio.

¿Te encuentras bien?-volvió a decir el neko que ya se había empezado a preocupar por Kari, que se encontraba todavía en estado de shock.

¿Que? Así-dijo Kari, tomando la mano de su reciente príncipe-Gracias.

De nada-dijo Eiji.

¿Y que hacían corriendo?-preguntó Fuji.

Ah, es que estábamos llegando tarde a-empezó a decir Sakuno.

LLEGAMOS TARDE!!!!-dijeron amabas y salieron corriendo.

Jeje, que despistadas que son!-dijo un divertido Eiji.

Pero Eiji-dijo le llamó la atención su compañero-Nosotros también vamos tarde.

Jaja…¿QUE?ahhhhhhh VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE-dijo Eiji y salió disparado a Seigaku, siendo seguido por un muy sonriente Syusuque.

10 minutos mas tarde, en una de las tantas aulas del colegio:

Bueno chicos, demos la bienvenida a una nueva alumna, ella llegó de rep dominicana, así que sean amables-dijo el profesor y llamó a la chica para que entrara.

Hola!-dijo la joven al entrar-Me llamo Kari Ryuzaqui, es un placer.

OYE!!HOLA!!!-escuchó Kari que alguien la llamaba.

Oh? Ahhhh son ustedes-dijo emocionada al reconocer a los dos apuestos jóvenes de antes, en especial a cierto pelirrojo, que se convirtió en su compañero de banco.

Fin del flash back

Ahhhhh, jeje-se rió Saku-Así que te tocó con Syusuque y Eiji-kun.

Si!!!-dijo emocionada Kari- Ahhhh Saku.

¿Si?-contestó la menor mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

Déjame que te presente a alguien-dijo Kari muy contenta.

¿A alguien?-preguntó desconcertada Saku que no había reparado en la presencia de Liz.

Aja, es de la amiga que he contado tantas veces, primis-dijo Kari.

Ah?o.O?

¿No te acuerdas no?-dijo Kari y al ver el gesto negativo de su prima prosiguió-Saku, ella es Liz Herrera-dijo señalando a dónde en estos momentos se encontraba la susodicha mirándose en el espejo y refunfuñando por lo largo de la pollera.

Liz-intentó llamarle la atención Kari.

Ummm-dijo simplemente Liz, mientras le subía el ruedo a la pollera con aguja e hilo sacado de no se donde.

Liz, quiero presentarte a alguien, quieres prestar atención, por favor u.u-dijo cansadamente Kari, su amiga a veces podía llegar a ser un poco cansadora.

¿Que?-dijo Liz un poco molesta.

¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? ù.ú

Si, que me querías presentar a alguien¿era eso no?

Si, era eso ù.úx.-dijo Kari y después de unos segundos prosiguió- Liz, ella es mi prima, Sakuno Ryuzaqui,.

Un placer n.n-dijo Sakuno.

Sakuno ella es Liz Herrera-continuó Kari.

Un gusto-dijo la susodicha.

Puedes decirme que haces Liz-dijo Kari.

Es que acaso no lo ves-respondió Liz, mientras seguía en lo suyo.

Si, pero ¿por que?

Por que la pollera es muy larga y yo no fui un año entero al gimnasio para tonificar mis piernas y levantar mi cola, para que queden tapadas por la pollera-dijo Liz-Bien, ya está…ahora debería de ajustar la remera, pero lo haré mas tarde en casa.

-…-

Vamos a las prácticas o van a quedarse allí todo el día- dijo Liz al ver que Kari y Saku habían quedado con cara de ¿¿¿what???.

¿Que? Así-dijeron ambas saliendo del trance.

Si que se nota que son primas u.u-dijo Liz antes de salir del vestidor.

Jejeje-se rieron nerviosamente las dos Ryuzaqui.

* * *

Mientras en el vestuario de hombres:

Que sorpresa que nos diste hoy, o'chibi-dijo Eiji mientras se cambiaba.

Mada mada dane-dijo Ryoma haciendo lo mismo que su sempai.

Y tu Momoshiro, que malo que eres-dijo el neko pelirrojo poniendo sus brazos en jarras-Podrías habernos dicho de que el pequeñín venía.

Jeje, es que Echizen me dijo que quería mantenerlo en secreto para así darles una sorpresa-dijo Momo rascándose la cabeza-No es así, Ryoma ¬¬.

No, lo que pasó es que este baka se olvido de decirles-dijo el menor con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

Gracias, Echizen ¬¬.

Mada mada dane.

Pero dinos ¿cuando volviste?- dijo Oishi.

Ayer a la madrugada-dijo el ojiambar.

Podrías haber llamado ¿no?-dijo enojado Eiji,

Yo pensé que el baka de Momoshiro les había dicho de mi llegada-dijo Ryoma.

Momo, estas muerto ù.ú-dijo el peliorrojo.

Bueno, bueno tampoco es para tanto Eiji-dijo Oishi.

S..si…ahora lo que cuenta es que Echizen está devuelta con nosotros-dijo Kawa a lo que el resto solo asintió.

Tezuka-dijo el prodigio.

Ummm-respondió el simplemente el buchuo.

Tienes idea de lo que planean el director y sumerecita-dijo Fuji.

Ni idea-dijo Tezuka.

¿Y tu Sadasharu?

No-dijo simplemente el dataman.

NO LO SABES O.O????-gritaron todos los presentes, menos Tezuka, Syusuque que aunque no habló abrió los ojos, y Kaoru que hacía rato que estaba en la luna de valencia.

No, pero de lo que si estoy seguro en un 100 es que esos dos traen algo escondido debajo de la maga-dijo Inui.

Bueno, dejémonos de charla y vamos a entrenar-dijo Kunimitzu saliendo del vestidor ya completamente cambiado.

Hai-dijeron el resto del equipo quedando solo Eiji y Oishi dentro del vestuario.

Oye Eiji-dijo Oishi.

Si-respondió el neko.

No has visto a Kaoru actuar extraño hoy-dijo Oishi con tono procupado.

¿Actuar extraño? o.o-preguntó anonadado Kikumaru-No, por que ¿tu si?

Si, es que no acabas de ver que se ha mantenido callado y que no se peleó con Momo-dijo Oishi.

O.o SI, TIENES RAZON!!!-dijo Eiji con los ojos abiertos de la impresión-No ha peleado con Momo en todo el día.

Que extraño¿Qué le pasará?-dijo Suichiro.

Ni idea amigo-respondió Eiji para luego preguntar-¿No habremos entrado en la dimensión desconocida? o.o

(Insertar música de "dimensión desconocida" si la saben, claro xD)

Jeje,o.o-dijo Osihi y luego de una pausa continuó-mejor vamonos, sino Tezuka nos va hacer tomar de los jugos de Inui.

¿Jugos?-dijo el neko mientras su rostro tomaba una tonalidad azul al recordar el sabor de esas cosas a los que Inui daba el nombre de jugos- eso mas que jugos son venenos-farfulló antes de salir corriendo.

Estas en lo cierto Eiji-dijo Oishi siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y hasta el proximo cap llamado: "y llegan las practicas"

¿Que es lo que planea Liz?

¿y lo planearan el director y sumirecita?

¿y como es que Inui, el data-man, no esta enterado del plan de él?

¿que será lo que mantiene a Kaoru en la luna?

¿Me dejaré de preguntar tonterías y me iré para que sigan con sus vidas? o.o???

Todo esto y muho más en el proximo cap, y ahora si me despido..Arivederchi.


	5. Y llegan las prácticas

Bueno, aca les dejo el 5to cap, espero que les guste n.n y gracias por las reviews n.n

* * *

Capítulo 5: y llegan las practicas

De camino a las canchas de tenis:

Oye Kari-dijo Liz.

¿Si, Liz? n.n

¿Tienes idea en dónde tenemos que inscribirnos al club?

La verdad, es que ni idea o.o

¿Club de que?-dijo Sakuno.

De tenis n.n-le respondió Kari.

Pues si es así, tienen que presentarse con oba-san n.n.

¿Su oba-san?-preguntó Liz.

Si-dijo Kari-Nuestra abuela es la entrenadora del equipo masculino de tenis.

Y si es la entrenadora del equipo masculino¿Por qué nosotras debemos presentarnos con ella y no con quien entrena al equipo femenil?-dijo Liz

Si, es verdad o.o-dijo Kari-¿Por qué?

Por que la entrenadora Murikata se jubilo hace poco y oba-san se tuvo tomar el puesto mientras consiguen un reemplazo n.n.

Ah. Entonces hizo bien, las personas mayores no deberían esforzarse tanto-dijo Kari con tono preocupado-Podrían lastimarse.

La señorita Muritaka tenía 30 años-dijo Saku.

Pues ves con más razón no debería-empezó a decir Kari pero-¿QUEEEEEE?¿SOLO TENÍA 30 AÑOS?

Aja-asintió Saku.

Pues¿entonces por que se jubiló?-dijo Kari asombrada-Es muy joven.

Ellas la volvieron loca-dijo Sakuno señalando al equipo femenil que estaba practicando, mientras ellas entraban a las canchas.

¿Ellas? vamos ¿que tan malas pueden ser para volver loca a alguien?-dijo incrédula Kari, hasta que…

CUIDADO!-escucharon que alguien gritaba justo a tiempo para alentar a Liz, que se agachó al instante, salvándose así de ser golpada por una raqueta voladora que venía justo hacia ella.

Yo creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta-dijo Liz en el piso, por lo que las otras dos solo asintieron.

* * *

Mientras en las canchas del equipo masculino…

¿Creen que las chicas estén bien?-dijo preocupado la madre de seigaku.

Si, de seguro-dijo Eiji-No te preocupes n.n

Es que creo que deberíamos haberles dicho de lo malas que son las chicas-dijo Oishi.

Shhhhh, no te preuses-dijo Kaoru-nosotros ya les advertimos.

Yo no estaría tan seguro de ser tu Kaoru-dijo el prodigio.

¿Y eso por que Syusuque? Si Kaoru tiene razón, nosotros ya les hemos advertido-dijo Eiji,

No del todo-dijo el tensei.

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Kaoru.

Pues creo que las palabras exactas fueron "no son muy buenas que digamos"-dijo Fuji poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla en modo pensante-Si, eso es exactamente lo que le dijiste Kauro.

Creo que van a pasar un muy mal rato-dijo el neko con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Shhhh, si-dijo Kaoru"Tengo la leve sensación de que Liz querrá matarme"-pensó Kaoru logrando ponerse de color azul.

¿Te encuentras bien Kaoru?-dijo Oishi.

¿Que?-preguntó Kaoru.

Si, amigo no te ves bien, estas azul-dijo Eiji.

Si, estoy bien-mintió Kaoru-es solo que me acabo de acordar…

Te acabas de acordar-le ayudó Eiji.

De que nosotros estábamos corriendo-dijo Kaoru-y como hemos parado, eso significa que...

AHHHHH NOS HARÁN TOMAR EL JUGO!!!-gritaron Eiji, Oishi y Kaoru poniéndose azules, mientras que Fuji reía divertido ante la reacción de sus amigos.

* * *

Lo siento mucho-dijo una chica rubia, ojos celestes y que llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, acercándose a Liz -de verdad que lo siento.

No importa-dijo Liz poniéndose de pie-pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez-continuó mientras se sacudía el polvo.

Si, te aseguro que si-dijo la chica-Por cierto, me llamo Aki Toyama. Un placer n.n-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Liz Herrera-dijo la susodicha haciendo lo mismo que la rubia.

¿Tu eres la chica extranjera que se ganó la beca?-dijo Aki.

A menos que otra persona se la halla ganado, creo que si, soy yo-dijo Liz

Je, creo que no hay nadie más n.n-dijo Aki y volteándose a ver a Sakuno-¿Cómo has estado Saku-chan? n.n

Bien, Aki n.n-dijo la castaña- ¿y tu?

Bien n.n

Aki, ella es mi prima Kari-dijo Sakuno señalando a su prima que se había mantenido un poco apartada.

Hola n.n-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Aki, ellas se quieren inscribir en el equipo-dijo Saku.

Yo creo que paso-murmuró Liz.

¿Si?Que bien!, nos hacía falta más participantes n.n-dijo Aki muy animada.

Si faltan es por que las que entran terminan muertas de un raquetazo-dijo Liz por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kari que estaba a su lado lo oyera y ganándose así un codazo de su amiga-Auhhh, oye que mala eres…además debes admitir que estoy en lo cierto ¬¬

Si, tienes razón u.u-murmuró Kari.

Chicas-dijo Saku-Hay que ir con mi abuela.

¿Y donde está?-dijo Liz.

En este momento está en la dirección n.n-dijo Aki.

Muchas gracias Aki n.n-dijeron las dos primas.

No te preocupes Saku, nosotras iremos mas tarde-dijo Kari.

Ok's-dijo la pequeña- Entonces vayamos a entrenar n.n

Hai-dijeron Aki y Kari.

Si, entrenar ouhhhhhh-dijo Liz que acababa de esquivar una pelota-creo que sobrevivir, sería la palabra indicada u.uU.

* * *

Ahhhhhg, que asco-decía un chibi Eiji, tirado en el piso y con la cara completamente azul-¿en donde esta una buena pasta de dientes cuando la neceitas?

No se, pero no creo que ni la mejor pasta de dientes del mundo pueda sacarnos este espantoso gusto de la boca-dijo un asqueado Osihi.

Shhhhhh-siseó Kaoru que no estaba en mejor estado.

A mi me pareció delicioso n.n-dijo obviamente Syusuque.

Eso por que tu estas loco amigo-dijo Eiji.

Jejeje-se rió simplemente el prodigio.

Eso les sucede por detenerse-dijo Tezuka entrando en la conversación-espero que no haya una proxima vez, sino….

¿Sino?-dijo Eiji.

Sino, les haré tomar una jarra de 1 l del jugo de Sadasharu-dijo Tezuka acomodándose los lentes.

Si capitán T.T-dijeron todos a coro.

Jeje, a mi estarías agasajando Tezuka-dijo Fuji.

Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro Syusuque-dijo Tezuka mientras que un brillo maligno aparecía en sus ojos-Ya que a ti te haré tomar el jugo de la otra vez.

Ugghhh Si capitan, no volverá a suceder-dijo Sayusuque mientras tragaba saliva y se ponía azul con el simple recuerdo del nefasto jugo que probó aquella vez que habían ido a jugar bolos.

Eso espero-dijo Tezuka y dirigiéndose a Oishi-Entrégale esta planilla a la entrenadora-tendiéndosela.

Si¿en donde está?-preguntó Oishi amarrándola.

Con el equipo femenil-dijo Tezuka.

Esta bien, ya voy-dijo Oishi dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

* * *

No la veo en ningun lado-dijo Oishi al entrar a la cancha-¿en donde estará?

CUIDADO-escuchó que alguien gritaba antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego que su mundo se volviera negro.

Ahhhh, Haruko ¡mira lo que has hecho!-dijo una chica de pelo castaño claro, recogido en una media colita, de ojos marrones y que medía alrededor de 1,63, acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Suichiro.

Jeje, fue sin querer Megu-dijo Haruko, sacando la lengua a su amiga. Haruko tenía el cabello de un color tan negro que parecía violeta (no se si han escuchado hablar del negro violin, si lo se es un nombre ridículo, pero ese es el nombre del color, y sino me creen fíjense en el nombre de la tintura de ese tono xD, bueno ese era el tono de su cabello) y los ojos de marrón-dime ¿estará bien?.

No se, habría que llevarlo a la enfermería-dijo Megu.

Oye-dijo Haruko acercándose mas a Oishi y sacudiéndolo un poco-Oye…no no hay caso.

No me sorprende-dijo Megu, golpeándose la frente con su mano derecha-despues del golpazo que le diste con la pelota…¬¬.

Jeje-se rió Haruko y cuando pudo calmarse-Dime, Megu.

Si, Haru-chan.

¿Es acaso esta la campera que yo creo que es?-dijo Haruko, que se había puesto azul al percatarse de la campera de titular que llevaba puesto el desmayado chico.

Te refieres a la campera de los titulares que lleva-empezó a decir Megu-AHHHHHHH MATAMOS A UN TITULAR!!!!!

AHHHHHH, YA CALLATE-gritó Haruko-además no esta muerto, solo está un poquito desmayado.

Si, y por tu culpa-dijo Megu-¿y si nos sacan del equipo de tenis? o peor ¿y si nos sancionan?

Uhhhh, Megu, no te hagas tantos problemas-dijo Haruko, pasándose una mano por la nuca-fue un accidente.

Y menudo accidente-dijo Megu-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Ayudame Haru-chan.

Ok's-dijo la susodicha, que ayudo a su amiga a levantar al pobre Oishi que seguía inconsciente, tarea nada fácil, por cierto.

* * *

Ahhgggg, que dolor de cabeza-dijo Oishi tocándose la zona adolorida.

Mira Muegu, ya despertó-escuchó que alguien decía cerca suyo.

Hay, que bien-escuchó a una segunda voz.

¿Qué?-dijo Oishi abriendo los ojos que hasta ese momento los había mantenido cerrados, solo para encontrare con el rostro preocupado de dos chicas, va, mejor dicho con el rostro preocupado de una sola de ellas, ya que la chica de cabello violeta parecía divertida-¿En donde estoy?

En la enfermería-dijo la peli violeta.

¿En la enfermería?¿que paso?-dijo confundido Suichiro.

Pues, verás es que mi amiga Haruko-dijo Megu con tono acusador viendo a su amiga-te golpeó con una pelota de tenis.

Ahh auggggg-dijo Oishi haciendo una mueca de dolor-por eso la cabeza está matándome.

Lo siento-dijo Haruko haciendo una leve reverencia.

No, no importa-dijo Oishi sonriendo-Fue un accidente, pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera.

Ante esta respuesta ambas chicas sonrieron y un mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de las chicas haciéndolas sonrojar: "que lindo y amable que es".

* * *

Mientras Oishi se encontraba en la enfermería, las practicas habían terminado, y los chicos ya se encontraban cambiados, esperando en la puerta del colegio, a que llegaran sus nuevas compañeras.

Oigan¿no han visto a Suichiro?-dijo Eijii, ya que su amigo se había ido a buscar a la entrenadora Ryusaqui y que no había vuelto más…

No-dijeron todos. La verdad es que, hasta Ryoma, Tezuka y Kaoru habían empezado a pensar que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Que raro-dijo rascándose la cabeza-HOLA!-dijo Eiji, al ver a sus dos nuevas amigas y a Sakuno dirigirse hacia ellos.

Hola-dijeron las primas al acercarse.

Hola¿que tal su entrenamiento?-preguntó cautelosamente Kawa.

Muy bien-dijeron Saku y Kari.

Me ale-empezó a decir Eiji.

¿Muy bien?-preguntó Liz, para luego continuar en tono irónico-O si, la pasamos genial-dijo y a Kaoru que había dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio se le heló la sangre-Me encantó tener que pasarme una hs esquivando pelotas y raquetas voladoras, y ni hablar de lo mucho que me gustó que una chica tan alta como una jirafa se me cayera en sima con todo su gran humanidad-dijo Liz, apareciendo en sus ojos un brillo casi malévolo.

Ahhh, jejeje-rieron nerviosamente casi todos los presentes, mientras los mas serios tragaban saliva, y Fuji abría los ojos…a todos había logrado hacerlos sentir nerviosos.

A si que "no son muy buenas que digamos"-continuó Liz-Hubieras dicho que eran del demonio…eso sido mas acertado, Kaoru-dijo mirando al pobre chico que se había quedado congelado, para luego comenzar a caminar.

Oye, Liz, esperarme-dijo Kari, para luego salir corriendo en busca de su amiga, arrastrando de la mano a la pequeña Sakuno que solo pudo emitir un leve y tímido "adios" antes de perderse de la vista de los chicos.

Chicos!-dijo Oishi yendo hacia sus amigos que parecían estar en estado cata tónico-Eh¿chicos¿Hay alguien?

¿Que? Su…Suichiro-dijo Eiji saliendo del trance, seguido por el resto-¿En donde te habías metido?

Es una larga historia-dijo Oishi sonriendo.

Ummm, tengo hambre-dijo Ryoma.

Si yo también-dijo Momo.

Tú siempre tienes hambre baka-dijo Kaoru.

A quien le dices baka, baka-le devolvió Momo.

A ti, pedazo de imbecil-dijo Kaoru agarrando a Momo por la remera.

Oye suel-empezó a decir Momo cuando el ruido de varios estómagos sonaron estrepitosamente.

Creo que todos tenemos hambre-dijo Oishi.

Si, por que no vienen a mi casa a comer-dijo Kawa.

Si!!!comida gratis!!!-gritaron Eiji y Momo, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la casa y restaurante de su amigo.

Todos empezaron a ir hacia alli, menos Kaoru y Tezuka.

¿No vas?-preguntó el buchuo.

No, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Kaoru.

Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Kunimtzu, antes de darse media vuelta paa irse-A me olvidaba-dijo volteando la cabeza para ver a la serpiente-Que tengas suerte mañana-dijo para luego agregar antes de irse caminando- La necesitarás.

Al principio Kaoru no comprendió el por que de este comentario, pero cuando se acordó de los hechos acontecidos hacía apenas unos minutos, entendió el por que. Decididamente mañana sería un día muy largo….muy pero muy largo…

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su casa.

Lo que no sabía y ni siquiera podía sospechar, era que se encontraría con el motivo de sus preocupaciones antes de lo esperado…

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n, bye, suerte y nos vemos en el proximo cap n.n. 


	6. La primera reunion

Hola!!!¿q tal? Espero que esten bien y que les guste el cap, gracias por las reviews y ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

* * *

Capitulo 6: la primera reunión

Kaoru salió del colegio preocupado y ¿un poco asustado? o.o, si, el joven serpiente estaba un tach asustado¿Por qué? simple, Liz tenía un carácter un poco impredecible (ya se lo había demostrado antes, en la clase) y además se había ido hecha una furia, debió decirle que realmente eran malas las chicas, pero temió que al contarle su verdadero grado de incompetencia se asustara o que lo creyera un exagerado…la próxima vez (si había una próxima vez, ya que no creía que volviera a hablarle en la vida)le diría las cosas como realmente eran, a fin de cuentas…

Demonios, desde cuando yo me preocupo tanto por lo que piense o haga otra persona-murmuró Kaoru-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, como diría el enano: mada mada dane...ahhhhh.

¿Kaoru?-escuchó que alguien le decía y levantó la cabeza (ya que hasta entonces la tenía gacha)para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos a todos sus amigos, el baka de Takeshi, la nieta de la entrenadora, la gritona, la chica nueva (Kari, creía que se llamaba, la verdad es que no estaba seguro), y a-¿Liz? O.o???

¿Si?-le respondió tranquilamente la joven.

¿Q...que haces aquí?-le dijo Kaoru sin salir de su asombro-Es decir-prosiguió al ver que ella levantaba una ceja inquisidoramente-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Acaso no fuiste a tu casa?

Iba a ir pero me acordé que no se en donde me voy a quedar-dijo Liz mientras se rascaba la nuca.

O.o-el silencio se apoderó del grupo, todos se habían quedado congelados, mientras una gran gota se les resbalaba por la nuca y una de esas cosas que ruedan por el desierto pasaba.

Mada mada dane-dijo Ryoma que fue el primero en reaccionar, inclinando un poco su gorra y sonriendo con su característica sonrisa registrada de "soy el mejor y tu eres una simple mortal", antes de alejarse del lugar.

Ryo...ryoma-kun-dijo Sakuno en un murmullo apenas audible-Ah¿Kari? Me adelanto ¿si?-dijo antes de irse tras su príncipe.

S…¿si?-dijo Kari saliendo de su letargo-Ok,¡pero ten cuidado!

¡SI!-le gritó Sakuno como respuesta desde la otra cuadra.

¿Mada mada dane?-dijo Liz que se había quedado paralizada-¿MADA MADA DANE?¿COMO SE ATREVE? ESE MALDITO ENANO ME LES VA A PAGAR…¿COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRME QUE ME FALTA MUCHO?-gritaba Liz super furiosa.

¿C…como es que no sabes en donde quedarte, Liz?-dijo Kari, intentando aliviar la tensión.

Pues, se suponía que me iban a venir a buscar al aeropuerto y me dirían en donde me tengo que quedar, pero el avión llegó tarde, y no había nadie esperándome-dijo Liz.

¿Por qué se retrasó?-preguntó Eiji.

Hubo una tormenta de nieve en xxxxx(ni idea que poner) y tuvimos que aterrizar y esperar hasta que la tormenta pasara-dijo Liz.

¿Y cuanto tardó?-dijo Oishi.

Un día

¡¿Un día?!-dijeron todos.

Si, por eso cuando llegue no había nadie esperándome-continuó Liz, definitivamente ya se estaba cansando de las interrupciones-Por eso tuve que venir sola hacia aquí, me tomé un taxi, y cuando estaba a unas cuadras me vi envuelta en un embotellamiento, por que un camión de carga había volcado y todo su contenido yacía en la avenida…así que…

¿Hubo heridos?-preguntó obviamente, la madre de Seigaku.

No de gravedad, solo algunas latas de gaseosa se vieron afectadas de muerte en el proceso.

¿Latas? o.o-dijo Kari.

Si latas-dijo Liz, tomando su mochila, que luego abrió para mostrarles su interior.

El grupo se acercó y al mirar dentro se encontraron con que estaba llena de latas de ponta, había tantas que las cosas de colegio no se veían o apenas sobresalían del mar de aluminio. Había de todas las variedades, arándano, uva, frutilla, mandarina, naranja, citrus, hasta había la nueva variedad de frutas tropicales…

¿Ahora me creen?-dijo Liz, cerrando la mochila y al ver que todos asentían prosiguió-Como se me estaba haciendo tarde, vine directamente hacia aquí…

Por eso llegaste tan tarde-dijo Kaoru.

No en realidad-dijo Liz-A decir verdad, yo venía tarde pero no tanto. Cuando llegué al colegio, fui a la recepción, les dije quien era y me hicieron pasar a dirección, no sin antes darme mi uniforme, en la direc tuve que esperar hasta que el rector me llamara y fue tanto que tuve tiempo de subirle el ruedo a la pollera.

Entonces, si viniste directamente aquí-dijo Kaoru-¿En donde están tus cosas¿O solo trajiste lo que llevas puesto y tu mochila?

No, claro que no…traje una-empezó a decir Liz-Opssss, mis cosas-dijo y se fue corriendo al colegio, mientras al resto se caía como solo los animes pueden caerse.

Por Kami, que chica-dijo Oishi.

Dime, Oishi-dijo Eiji.

¿Si, Eiji?

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

¿Qué? A sí, lo que pasó es que me golpearon con una pelota y he estado en la enfermería.

¿Te golpearon las chicas del equipo femenil?-preguntó Kari.

S…si… ¿Como lo sabes?-dijo Oishi.

Por que te vi entrar a las canchas y son tan malas que no me pareció extraño-dijo Kari encogiéndose de hombros-Liz tuvo que esquivar cerca de 20 pelotas, y 10 raquetas voladoras, parecía que iban dirigidas hacia ella a propósito.

De verdad que son malas o.oU-dijo Oishi mientras el resto solo hacia un gesto afirmativo.

¿Y ya estas bien?-preguntó Eiji.

Si, una de las chicas que me golpeo con su pelota y su amiga, se quedaron con migo hasta que desperté-dijo Oishi-yo me vine ni bien pude ver las cosas sin fantasmas, veía todo doble…

Jeje-se rieron Kari y Eiji.

Oye Oishi-escucho el susodicho que alguien lo llamaba-Ahhh¡Megu, Haruko!-dijo al recordar a las dos chicas que habia conocido hace apenas unos momentos…

flash back

¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-dijo Megu, preocupada.

Si…-dijo Oishi-ehh…

Megu Fukuoka-dijo Megu- y ella es mi amiga, Haruko Toyama.

Mucho gusto…yo soy Suichiro Oishi-dijo la madre de seigaku sonriendo.

Fin del flash back

¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Megu, al llegar al lado de Oishi.

Mucho mejor-dijo sonriendo Suichiro-Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza, pero por lo menos ya no veo doble.

Cuanto lo siento-dijo apenada Haruko.

No tienes por que preocuparte-dijo Oishi intentando tranquilizarla-Fue un accidente, a todo el mundo le pasa-dijo sonriendo.

S…si-dijo Haruko sonrojándose-G…Gracias.

Ehhh, nosotras tenemos que irnos-dijo Megu celosa por la atención que SU Oishi le prestaba a su amiga-¿No es así Haru-chan?

Ehh, a si-dijo Haruko-Nos vemos Oishi-kun-sempai.

Nos vemos-dijo Oishi riendo por lo bajo.

Adios y que te mejores-dijo Megu sonriendole a Suichiro, para luego ir en pos de su amiga.

Si ,adios-dijo Oishi levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

Jeje-se rió Momo-¿Es mi imaginación o la madre de Seigaku tiene dos admiradoras?

Jeje, si así es-dijo Eiji con mirada traviesa- Oishi tiene dos admiradoras, Oishi tiene dos admiradoras-empezó a decir el neko mientras daba vueltas alrededor de un hiper sonrojado Oishi.

Eiji, ya deja de molestar ¿si?-dijo el pelinegro-Son solo amigas y apenas las conocí…además son pequeñas.

Ahhh, para vos son pequeñas-dijo Momo mirando a su sempai con mirada divertida y pícara-Pero para ellas eso te hace más atractivo.

¿Qué?-dijo Oishi que cada vez estaba mas sonrojado (si eso era posible).

Takeshi tiene razón-dijo Inui mientras ojeaba su "inseparable libreta"-Esta científicamente demostrado que a la mayor parte de las mujeres le gustan los hombres mayores que ellas…(N/A: a decir verdad no tengo ni idea…pero a lo que a mi respecta, me gustan los chicos de 1 a 2 años mayores que yo, (o de mi misma edad pero para eos tiene que ser bastante maduros), ojo eso para salir…fijarme me fijo hasta un poco arriba de 20…pero eso ya es otra cosa…xD, mejor vuelvo con el fic…antes de que me maten xD)

¿De verdad?-preguntó Kawa.

Pues podemos hacer una prueba-dijo el data-man, acomodándose los anteojos-Kari.

¿Si?-dijo Kari.

Dime¿De que edad te gustan los chicos? O sea, si tuvieras que salir con un chico de que edad te gustaría que sea?

A ver-dijo Kari, cerrando los ojos, sacando un poco la lengua (N/A: sory ya se que molesto…solo queria decir que yo hago eso cuando muchas veces cuando pienso...eso es todo…sigamos con la historia), rascándose la cabeza con una mano y frunciendo el entrecejo. Al ver esta pose, Eiji pensó que se veía muy tierna y se sonrojó levemente-¡A ya se! Me gusta salir con chicos de mi edad, ya que creo que con ellos tengo más cosa en común que con chicos más grandes.

¿Y a ti Liz?¿Cual sería la edad del chico con que saldrias?-preguntó Inui, al ver llegar a la susodicha que cargaba con dos maletas, una de carro y la otra de mano.

Mas grandes-contestó Liz-Los chicos de mi edad me parecen generalmente unos tontos (si ofender), exceptuando unos pocos. Pero para que me fije en alguien de mi edad, tiene que ser bastante maduro. (N/a¿de quien habrá sacado semejante preferencia? xD)

Interesante-dijo Inui, mientras anotaba la respuesta de Liz debajo de la de Kari.

"¿A mi me considerará lo suficientemente maduro?"-se preguntó mamushin-¿"pero en que estoy pensando?¿por que demonios me preocupa que piense ella de mi? Debo de estar volviéndome loco-Shhhhh-siseó con fastidio.

¿Pasa algo Kaoru?-preguntó Oishi.

Ehh, no-se apresuró a decir Kaoru-¿Es que no íbamos a comer?¿Ya esta haciéndose tarde no lo creen?-mintió apesumbrado.

Si, tienes razón-dijo Oishi-Chicos, es mejor que vayamos yendo¿no lo creen?

S…si-dijo Kaka-Yo ya tengo hambre. Chicas ¿quieren venir?.

¿A donde?-preguntó Kari.

Al restaurante de mi padre-dijo Kawa.

¡Si, Me encantaría!-dijo emocionada Kari.

¿Y tu, Liz?-preguntó Kawa.

¿Comida gratis?-dijo sonriendo Liz-Claro que si…Gracias…

No de nada-dijo sonriendo Kawa.

Pero ¿y mi prima?-dijo Kari.

Oye, no te preocupes…-dijo Liz-Ahora que no estan ella ni el enano, podemos concentrarnos en nuestro plan.

¿Eh? Ahhh, si-dijo sonriendo Kari-El plan.

Pues entonces ¿que estamos esperando?-dijo sonriendo Momo-¡AL RESTAURANTE DE KAWA!

¡HOI HOI!¡Si vamos!-dijo Eiji.

Y así el extraño grupo comenzó su recorrido guiando a la comitiva la dupla disparate (N/A: es decir, Momo y Eiji), con un rezagado Kaoru, que en lo único que podía pensar es en que como diablos se había metido en todo ese quilombo…

* * *

¿Qué podríamos hacer para juntarlos?-preguntó Momo.

Hacia rato que habían terminado de comer, y ahora se encontraban sentados en la mesa, bebiendo te y comiendo masitas y pastel, dándole vueltas al asunto hacia ya mas de media hs, sin encontrar respuesta al asunto.

Nyaa…si..¿que podemos hacer?-dijo el neko.

Ahhh¡ya se!-dijo Momo de pronto-Podemos encerrarlos en el vestuario y hasta que no confiesen sus sentimientos no los dejamos salir…

No creo que eso sea lo mejor-dijo la madre de Seigaku.

S…si-lo apoyó Kawa-además creo que eso sería demasiado.

Tal vez funcionaria- dijo Kari-pero mi prima es claustrofóbica desde los 5 años.

¿Por qué?-preguntó Momo-¿Se quedó encerrada en un ascensor?

No, en un ascensor no-le respondió Kari-si no en una heladera.

¿En una heladera?-dijeron sorprendidos todos.

Si, lo que pasa es que una de las veces que vine de visita-empezó a explicar Kari-estábamos jugando a las escondidas en un baldío con otros chicos, y Saku se escondió en una heladera que había abandonada, pero la rendija que había dejado abierta se cerró con una fuerte ráfaga de aire y se quedó encerrada hasta que la encontramos por los gritos.

Pobre-dijo Oishi y el resto asintió-Debió de haber sido horrible.

Aja-asintió la joven-por eso desde ese momento se volvió claustrofóbica.

Yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo-sentenció Eiji y el resto movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Pero en fin ¿Qué podemos hacer para juntar a los dos tortolitos?-dijo Momo.

Solo hay que hacer una cosa-dijo Liz.

¿Que?-dijo Eiji.

Muy simple-dijo Liz-Producir encuentros casuales.

Ahhh, ya se a lo que te refieres-dijo Kari que había captado al idea de su amiga-Lo que dices es que, por ej, hacer que Ryoma la acompañe a Saku a comprar algo, o que se encuentren de casualidad en la calle…

O en un negocio-aportó Momo.

En la feria-dijo Eiji.

Exacto-dijo Liz-de esa forma el mocoso no se va a dar cuenta fácilmente de que lo estamos manipulando…

Pues entonces la asociación PUOS ya tiene su primer plan-dijo emocionado Momo.

¡SI!-dijeron todos menos Kaoru y Liz.

Solo hay un problema-dijo la pelinegra.

¿Cuál Herrera?-preguntó Inui.

¿Si cual Liz?-dijeron a coro Kari y Eiji, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaron.

Esa maldita gorra-dijo simplemente Liz, cruzándose de brazos-Sep, esa maldita gorra.

* * *

Hola!¿Que tal? Espero que esten bien y que les haya gustado el cap...gracias por los comentarios y perdon por la demora... es que estaba bloqueada xD.

¿alguna vez Inui estará sin su anotador ensima?  
¿que sucedera con Megu y Haruko ahora que les gusta a las dos Oishi?  
¿y con Sakuno y Ryoma que estan caminando los dos juntos solos?  
¿que habrá querido decir Liz con "esa maldita gorra"?  
¿cuando me dejare de molestar? creo que mientras que siga escribiendo nunca xD...

Enterese de todo esto y mucho mas (mucho mas no lo creo xD...es mas no creo que se enteren de todo el en proximo cap xD)

Ahhhh me olvidaba¡¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!!!!¡¡¡¡QUE LA PASEN GENIAL Y QUE RECIBAN MUCHOS MUCHOS REGALOS!!!

Tengan cuidado con los cohetes cuando los prendan (miren si se queman), no coman mucho ( no creo que les gueste tener empacho en dia de fiesta) y si les regalan algo que no les gusta sean corteses y digan ¡que lindo! aunque sea el regalo mas feo que les hayan dado...

Me desipido, gracias por los comentarios y potra vez ¡FELICES FIESTAS! n.n 


	7. Charlas en Seigaku

Hola, miles de disculpas por la super demora...Es que no estoy con mucha inspiración...Dentro de poco intentaré actualizar el resto...

Espero que les guste el cap...Bye y nos leemos abajo...

" Esta historia esta basada en hechos ficticios.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia"

Es que me pasó que una chica buscando su nombre se encontró com personaje de mi fic xD...Jejeje...Liz Herrera, señores y señoras...xD

* * *

Cap 7: charlas en Seigaku

Ryoma caminaba por las calles seguido de Sakuno, que iba un tanto rezagada. Como siempre, estar junto a él era como estar en un funeral, el chico no hablaba, y cuando se dignaba a abrir la boca solo salían de ella monosílabos o su típico mada mada dane.

Ahhh-suspiró Sakuno.

¿Por qué tendría que haberse enamorado de alguien como él? Tan frío, arrogante, antipático, cínico...pero el amor, lamentablemente es ciego. Y lamentablemente a las mujeres nos gusta los chicos malos (por que es cierto, no se hagan las inocentes ¬¬)¿cuantas veces en las películas o series, deseamos que la protagonista se quede con el chico rebelde y no con su antitesis, el chico dulce de leche con cara de santo?

Malditos genes-dijo Sakuno en un susurro-Auch.

Al levantar la vista se encontró cara a cara con Ryoma que la miraba burlonamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Irremediablemente sintió como sus mejillas se teñidas de rojo, las sentía calientes, casi ardiendo. Dios debía se verse como un semáforo. ¿Pero quien podía culparla? Estaba demasiado cerca¿Cuándo había llegado él allí?

Mada mada dane-dijo Ryoma-Ya llegamos, Adiós.

¿Qué?-dijo Sakuno mientras veía a Ryoma alejarse-Adiós.

Y como siempre, otra oportunidad perdida.

* * *

¿La gorra? o.O?-se escuchó en todo el local.

Saben, deberían de ser un coro, son muy sincronizados-dijo Liz abriendo uno de sus dos ojos para luego volverlos a cerrar-solo tendrían que buscarse un nombre, el coro seigaku, Cogaku, Coseigaku, Gaseiku…-peroraba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Liz-dijo Kari en un intento de llamarle la atención mientras que los integrantes del equipo de titulares ya se empezaban a imaginar con las togas azules de un coro.

Claro, que deberían de contratar a un maestro de canto y…

Liz!!!-gritó Kari ya cansada de las divagaciones de su amiga.

Que?

Decías algo sobre una gorra-dijo Kari desando con todas sus fuerzas que Liz volviera al camino correcto y no volviera a tomar la bifurcación de las divagaciones.

Ahh, eso…Es simple…el mocoso siempre usa esa gorra, parece que la tuviera pegada o algo así…

Y la gorra que tiene que ver con el plan PUOS?-preguntó Eiji y Momo asintió.

Es simple, es que cada vez que el enanito de jardín se sonroja, se baja la gorra y punto, nadie lo ve-dijo Liz encogiéndose de hombros.

Es cierto-dijo Inui mientras revisaba su siempre útil e inseparable cuaderno-el 100 de las veces en que Echizen se sonroja por x razón, (digamos que la variable x son la mayor parte de las veces cuando alguien menciona a la nieta de la entrenadora, o cuando la ve) baja la gorra para que su sonrojo sea pasado por alto.

Ahh-dijeron Momo y Eiji a la vez.

Entonces, hay que deshacernos de su gorra!!!!-grito Momo.

El Equipo PUOS, por fin, entra en acción-dijo Liz.

SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos haciendo porras, excepto Oishi que no paraba de rezar por Kami que esto no trajera problemas y Kaoru que lo único que pensaba es como diablos se había metido en ese gran quibombo.

* * *

Al otro día en el colegio:

Aula de Eiji, Fuji y Kari:

Estoy re emocionada-decía una chibi Kari de pie al lado de su banco.

Yo también, hoi hoi-dijo un chibi-gato Eiji tomando de las manos a Kari y empezando a saltar con ella dando vueltas.

Si yo también-dijo Syusuque saliendo de la nada-estoy ansioso en saber que cosas se le ocurren a Sadasharu para ayudar…Con suerte sea uno de sus riquísimos jugos y me deje probarlo antes.

Por Kami…que no sea un jugo -dijo Eiji completamente azul y tragando saliva y rezando-Además, queremos emparejarlos no matarlos Fuji. ¬¬

Si lo se, pero sería divertido n.n-dijo Fuji haciendo que Eiji y Kari se cayeron al suelo estilo anime.

O.OU "¿Por qué los más lindos son los más raros?"-pensaba Kari mientras se levantaba del suelo, cuando se escuchó un:

SAKUNO RYUZQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esa chica si tiene pulmones-dijo Syusuque y Eiji y Kari asistieron.

Pobre mi prima u.uU-dijo Kari.

Aula de Tomoka, Sakuno y el Ena…digo, ajam, ajam, Ryoma:

Ahhhh, Tomo-chan-dijo Sakuno mientras se destapaba las dos orejas-Vas a dejarme sorda un día. Además¿por que gritas si me tienes al lado?…no había necesidad Tomo-chan.

Bueno, bueno, no exageres-dijo Tomoka apoyando sus manos en sus caderas-Además, yo no grito, hablo fuerte.

Si hablas tan fuerte que se escucha como si gritaras ¬¬

Es así exactamente mi querida WatSa-chan, tengo una voz muy potente-dijo levantando una de sus manos y asintiendo con el dedo-muchas aspirantes a cantantes me envidian por ello.

Aja, aja...¿Pero puedes hacerme un favor?-dijo Sakuno y al ver que su amiga asintió prosiguió-No me digas WatSa-chan, no me gusta, queda feo, además ¿Qué significa eso?

Jeje, es que me estuve leyendo unas novelas de Sherlock Holmes que me compre y se me quedó pegado el Watson… WatSa-cha, se me mezcló tu nombre con Watson¿ves?

Si, veo ¬¬. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Ah? O.o-dijo Tomoka-Ah si¡QUE ES LO QUE HACIAS TU SOLA CON MI PRINCIPE AYER?

Aula de Kaoru y Liz:

Llegue-dijo Kaoru abriendo la puerta, deseando que Liz no estuviera allí. Lo que le pasaba con ella era indescriptible, la conocía recién desde ayer y ya se le había colado en los pensamientos y aunque el lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas, en el corazón. Ella simplemente estaba todo el tiempo allí, agazapada en sus pensamientos esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, y era un oponente muy fuerte, tal vez demasiado-Shhhhh-seseo molesto. No le gustaba por donde estaban empezando a dirigirse sus pensamientos.

Al entrar al aula directamente dirigió su mirada hacia al banco de su compañera. Por suerte ella no estaba. Que alivio así podría despejar por el momento sus pensamientos.

Tranquilamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su banco. A los pocos minutos de haberse sentado la puerta del aula volvió abrirse y una cabizbaja Liz entró al aula…

Aula de los peke pekeños:

Mada mada dane…-dijo Ryoma apareciendo detrás de la grito…digo…Tomoka.

HAYY!! PRINCIPE RYOMA!!!!-gritó Tomoka ( ¿en verdad es necesario aclarar que ella gritó? Al final, ella siempre lo hace ¬¬).

Además-dijo Ryoma mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos-¿Quien eres tu para decidir o prohibir con quien debe estar Ryusaqui¿Acaso eres su ama?

Pu…pues no-titubeo Tomoka-p…pero.

Entonces no te metas-dijo Ryoma y se dio la vuelta para ir a su asiento, que estaba por delante que el de Sakuno.

Sakuno mientras había durado este intercambio se había quedado muda del asombro¿desde cuando Ryoma actuaba así con respecto a ella¿Desde cuando le importaba?.

Al pasar Ryoma al lado de ella, sus miradas se conectaron por un fugaz momento, en ese instante vio algo en sus ojos, algo que no sabía como definirlo. Pero…¿que podía definir de él?

Aula de Liz y Kaoru:

Demonios¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto???-dijo una apesumbrada Liz que se encontraba en brazos de Kaoru…

UNOS INSTANTES ATRÁS:

Demonios…-decía una cabizbaja Liz entrando a su salón. Desde que se había dejado a los chicos después de comer en el restauran de Taka-san su día había ido de mal en peor-Demonios y mas demonios.

Venía tan metida en sus adentros que no se daba cuenta de lo que la rodeaba, y al pasar por unos de los bancos cercanos a los de ella, se le engancho el pie con una de las sillas y se trastabilló. Hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por un rápido Kaoru que al ver que ella caía se levanto de golpe para ayudarla.

VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE:

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo un preocupado y azorado Kaoru. Tenerla en sus brazos era lo que menos se esperaba que pasara y lo que menos quería en ese momento (n/a: seeeee claro, y te creemos y todo ¬¬ a otro perro con ese hueso)-¿Liz?

Mmmm, si si, estoy bien. Podrias soltarme-dijo Liz al notar que los fuertes brazos de su amigo la tenían todavía fuertemente rodeada.

¿¿Que?? Ah si-dijo Kauro soltándola suavemente y desviado la mirada al sentir que se había puesto colorado por la situación, en especial por que muchos de los alumnos allí presentes los miraban y otros habían empezado a cotillear- Te noto extraña ¿estas segura que estas bien?

Si-dijo Liz, que ya se encontraba sentada, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio-Es solo que no tuve un buen día ayer…

Paso algo ayer después de que nos separamos no?

Aja…

Flash Back:

Bue, entonces ¿todo ya esta listo?-dijo Liz

Si!!!-dijeron a coro los integrantes de EPUOS (equipo plan union O'chibi Sakuno), menos Kaoru y Oishi.

¿Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer?

Si!!!!!!!!

Pues entonces se levanta la sesión…

Al rato, en la calle:

La comida de Taka estaba deliciosa…-dijo Momo

Hoi hoi!!! SI!!!!-dijo el neko Eiji

Para ti siempre la comida deliciosa, puedes comerte hasta la basura-dijo Kaoru que ya estaba un poco exasperado por la situación.

Pero que dices idiota???-saltó Momo agarrando por la remera a Kaoru.

Shhhhh, lo que escuchaste baka!!!!-le respondió la serpiente al moreno.

BASTA!!!!!!!!!!-gritó una furiosa Liz-Ya paren de molestar los dos. Parecen chicos de 5 años…

No!!! Hasta los nenes de 5 años se comportan mejor que ellos-dijo Eiji logrando el asentimiento de todos los presentes y el sonrojo de los acusados.

Momentos más tarde:

Por lo que veo ya hemos llegado-dijo Kaoru.

Sip…-dijo una desanimada Liz.

Después de la normal discusión entre Kaoru y Momo, el grupo se había empezado a dividir. Oishi junto con Eiji fueron los primeros, luego Momo con Kari y Sada con Syusuque, quedando solo así Kaoru y Liz. En el momento que Kaoru iba a separarse de Liz la vio perdida y decidió ayudarla a ir hasta su "casa temporal" como ella decía. Y ahí estaban ahora.

Te dejo-dijo Kaoru, mirándola de reojo.

Mmm, si-dijo Liz, sin siquiera mirarlo-Gracias por acompañarme.

De nada, Adios-dijo mamushin antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Ahhhhhh, pues bueno, aquí estamos-dijo Liz antes de tocar el timbre.

Riinnnnnnnnggggggggggg

Ya voy, ya voy-se escuchó momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a una sonriente chica de unos 18 años y 1,62 m, de de cabello bordó, piel blanca y pecosa y unos expresivos y chispeantes ojos azules-Hola!!!!!!!!! Yo soy Yoko tu debes ser Liz ¿no?

A…ja-dijo Liz que se había sorprendido por la vivacidad de la joven.

Hai, que bueno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo emocionada y casi gritando Yoko-te estaba esperando, pasa pasa…-dijo abriendo la puerta para que ella pasara.

Gra…cias-dijo Liz al darse cuenta de que su vivaz anfitriona estaba vestida de pies a cabeza de color rosa-"rayos esto me da mala espina"-pensó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda-"Muy mala espina"

Fin de flash back…

¿Y eso es todo?-dijo Kaoru arqueando una ceja.

Eso fue solo el principio-dijo Liz-después fue de mal en peor…u.u…

Y que fue lo que pasó si puede saberse-dijo Kaoru cada vez más intrigado.

NO!!!!!!!-gritó Liz llamando la atención de todo el curso-es demasiado feo para recordarlo.

O.O?????? "¿Y a esta que le pasa?" ¿Qué…-empezó a decir Kaoru pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del profesor. Por lo visto el enigma de Liz tendría que resolverlo más tarde.

* * *

En la confitería del colegio, en la hs del almuerzo:

COMIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó un desesperado Momo metiéndose en la boca casi todo el contenido de su plato-Hafffffggg quggggg rifffcoofgggg-dijo con la boca saturada de comida.

Eres un asco-dijo un azul Kaoru, al llegar a la mesa en donde todo el EPUOS estaba sentado.

Si-dijo Kari mirando a Momo y con algunas gotitas en la cabeza.

Mmmmmm, es que esta deliciosa-dijo Momo riéndose y rascándose la cabeza.

Effff tifffeffnnneeee rafffffffzfffzoooonnnnnffff-dijo Eiji y agregó tragando-El tiene razón jejeje

Eiji-dijo Kari.

Mmgff?????

Tienes manchado aquí-dijo Kari tocándose la mejilla izquierda para señalarle el lugar a su amigo…

Ya esta????-preguntó el neko pasándose la mano por el cachete.

Mmmn, no… Dejame limpiarte-dijo Kari acercándose para limpiar la mancha.

"Que linda que es"-pensó el neko que al tenerla tan cerca, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¡¡¡Hay, que tierno!!!!"-pensó Kari al verlo sonrojado y sonrojándose ella por la cercanía-Ya está-dijo luego de limpiarle la manchita.

Mmmmm, gracias-dijo Eiji super bajito por la vergüenza.

Mientras tanto, esta escenita era vista por el resto del grupo:

Interesante-dijo Inui secundado por Liz-JEJEJE, esto será muy interesante…

Mmmmmm, por lo que veo este va a ser un año muy entretenido-dijo para sus adentros Fuji, mientras veía a Inui escribiendo en su cuaderno y a Liz mirar a Eiji y Kari con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos y una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios-Muy divertido, jejeje…

Shhhhhhh-seseó Kaoru y se corrió un poco, ya que estaba al lado del Syusuque-"Fuji-san a veces asusta"

Liz-dijo Kari llamando la atención de la pelinegra-¿Te encuentras bien?

Mmmm, ahhhhhhhh…si, pero olvídalo…

Shhhhhhhhh, yo ya le pregunté y no quiso contestarme-dijo Kaoru.

Es que no sabes como sacarle las cosas- dijo Kari y empezó- Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz,Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz,Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, Liz, liz, liz, liz, liz, liz-repitío Kari hasta que….

BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Liz-Rosa, ya esta ya te lo dije.

¿Rosa?-dijeron todos.

Aja, la casa-dijo Liz poniéndose de color azul.

Flash back…

Gra…cias-dijo Liz al darse cuenta de que su vivaz anfitriona estaba vestida de pies a cabeza de color rosa-"rayos esto me da mala espina"-pensó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda-"Muy mala espina"

Pasa, pasa, no seas tímida-dijo Yoko tomando a Liz del brazo y adentrándola a la casa-Espero que te guste, que estés cómoda y que seamos grandes amigas…!!!!!!!!!

A…ja-Dijo una asqueada Liz

La casa era pequeña con dos cuartos (uno principal y otro de dependencia), un bañito pequeño, una cocinita, y un living comedor. Pero y he aquí el infierno todo era tan, tan¡rosa!: el comedor estaba pintado de rosa con una guarda blanca, los sillones y sillas eran de tapicería rosa bebe con bordado en blanco; la cocina era de azulejos blancos con detalles en rosa, el piso era rosa, las alacenas en rosa al igual que las cortinitas de la pequeña ventana que allí había; el baño tenía azulejos rosas con pequeñas flores en blanco, al igual que el inodoro, el bidet y a la ducha, la cortina de la ducha era de color blanco con flores rosas; el cuarto principal tenía un papel tapiz rosa con corazones y florcitas, los muebles eran blancos y el cubre cama y las cortinas blancos con bordados en rosa y el cuarto de dependencia era todo de color blanco con corazones y conejitos pintados en las paredes y nubes en el techo, con el cubrecama color rosa con siluetas de querubines en blanco al igual que las cortinas. Pero como si fuera poco, en toda la casa había Hello' Kitty, por todos lados, peluches, muñequitos, llaveros…Y peluche, en el teléfono, las alfombras rosas y blancas de la casa...

"¡¡¡DEMONIOS, QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!!!"-se gritó mentalmente Liz golpeándose cerrando los ojos…

Fin del Flash back…

Hayyyy, de solo recordarlo me de escalofríos-dijo Liz.

Ya veo por que te pusiste así-dijo Kari recordando que a su amiga le desagradaban ese estilo de cosas.

Soñé que las Kittys formaban un ejercito y que nos atacaban con besos y abrazos cariñosos, corazones y ojitos dulces y que convertían la ciudad en un mundo rosa y blanco en donde todo sea paz y…amor

Jejeje-se rieron todos los allí presentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la terraza:

Ryoma-kun???-dijo una tímida Sakuno a un durmiente Ryoma.

Él había subido hasta allí para descansar un rato, no había podido dormir muy bien el día anterior pensando en ella. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cuándo no lo hacía?. Últimamente su tema preferido era ella, no importara el lugar o el momento. Y lo peor de todo eran sus sonrojos, por que sus pensamientos, valla y pase nadie los ve, pero su sonrojo si, y cada vez eran más frecuentes y fuertes. Suerte que siempre llevaba su gorra consigo y que sabía ocultar sus emociones a la perfección, por lo menos antes, sino, pobre de él, sería carne para cañón irremediable de Momo y Eiji sempai…Justo en ese momento había estado soñando con ella, y se presentó ante él, como si fuera un acto de magia…

Magia-dijo Ryoma en un susurro que Sakuno oyó.

Que?-dijo Saku intrigada.

N…nada-dijo el enanito tapándose con la gorra-¿Qué quieres Ryusaqui?

Emmm, Es que mmmmm-dijo Saku viéndose los zapatos como su fueran la cosa más interesante- mi almuerzo es mucho y…

Si-dijo solamente el pequeñín.

Hai!!!!!-dijo emocionada Sukuno regalándole a su amado una hermosa sonrisa, esas de las que solo tenía guardadas para él, y sentándose al lado de él abriendo su caja de almuerzo y entregándole un par extra de palitos que siempre llevaba consigo para estos casos.

"Sip, magia"-pensó Ryoma sonriendo levemente mientras saboreaba la deliciosa comida de Sakuno y el agradable silencio que se había formado entre ellos-"Totalmente mágico"

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llego el cap...

Espero que les haya gustado...

Y que me manden muchas reviews D ; D

Sean buenitas ¿¿¿si??

pd: para quien le interese o quiera pasar un rato si estan haciendo nada y firmen¿si?

Ahora si me despido, bye y suertez...

(•.¸( •.¸ ¸.•´ )¸.•´)  
«´¨ •.¸.(Caro).¸.•¨»  
(¸.•´( ¸.•´ •.¸ )•.¸)


End file.
